Silent Jealousy
by Onmyuji
Summary: Sólo eso le faltaba, que Salamander quisiera robarle a la chica.
1. Silent jealousy

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

* * *

**Silent Jealousy**

**Por Onmyuji**

* * *

¿Estaba bien? Sí, estaba bien. Perfectamente bien.

Pero sus ansias no disminuyeron.

¿Realmente estaba _bien_? Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación que escaló su cuerpo, dejándole zozobra. No quiso poner más atención y se concentró en su cerveza.

Un trago, dos tragos. No. No podía concentrarse.

¿En qué momento ella iba a saltar tras él para iniciar ese pequeño ritual de adoración que tenía para con su persona? Esperó. Un minuto, dos, cinco, diez. Ella nunca reparó en él. O más bien, eso fue lo que Gray _quiso_ pensar, porque no cabía lugar para dudar en que seguro la maga ya lo había detectado, pero algo la abducía a no poder acercarse.

A él, que estaba en la barra, a tres mesas de distancia, escuchando en silencio como todos en la susodicha mesa hablaban en una voz muy alta para contrastar con el ambiente tranquilo/festivo permanente del gremio.

—¡Oh! ¿Te irás de misión, Juvia?

—Así es. —Escuchó la tímida voz de la maga del agua mientras era atendida pacientemente por Erza, Lucy, Mirajane (quien seguramente hacía las respectivas anotaciones en el cuaderno que registraba las misiones), y Natsu. Wendy, Happy y Carla parecían acompañarlos en la mesa, pero no ponerles atención.

—¿Irás tu sola? —Preguntó Lucy, con genuino interés.

_¿Sola?_ Gray no perdió atención en ello mientras reflexionaba a consciencia. Podría jurar que ella, en cualquier momento le pediría que le acompañase. Se sonrió para sus adentros. Esa Juvia tenía una debilidad hacia él que no le permitiría irse sin antes pedirle que la acompañase, claro.

De hecho, le parecía extraño que ella no se lo hubiese pedido ya. Incluso más extraño que Juvia estuviera hablando con sus amigos en lugar de correr directo hacia él y rogar su compañía.

Se dio una vuelta y los vio por el rabillo del ojo; Natsu entonces se colgó del hombro de la mujer de cabellos azules y observó el papel con la misión que ella tenía en la mano. Siseó muy bajo mientras notaba aquella peculiar cercanía—. ¡Déjame verlo! —Pareció concentrado en el papel unos instantes antes de volver a hablar—. Parece una misión peligrosa para ti sola.

Encontró por demás interesante que Natsu tuviera tanto interés en ella. ¿Sería que Juvia comenzaba a llamarle la atención? ¿A él, que por años jamás había reparado en el interés de Lisanna? ¿El mismo que, por cierto, ya tenía a Lucy como compañera de misiones?

¡Tenía que estar de coña!

Juvia era su compañera _no formal_ de misiones. Natsu tenía a muchas chicas en el gremio suspirando por él (aunque solamente fueran una o dos) y ya estaba fastidiado de que siempre quisiera llamar la atención más de la cuenta.

Especialmente _con la atención de Juvia_, que se había unido al gremio _por él_.

—Bueno, pensaba que tal vez, Gray-sama-...

Sí, que Gray Fullbuster aceptaría encantado; aunque la realidad fuera el insistente rechazo de él, porque ellos sólo eran _nakamas_. Fuera de ello, bueno, en realidad no eran _nada_.

_¿Nada?_ ¿Seguro?

—¿Qué? De eso nada. —Chasqueó Natsu la lengua mientras la tomaba del brazo y le sonreía, enseñando los colmillos e incomodando a Juvia con la peculiar cercanía—. Yo te acompañaré.

—¿Ah? —fue la expresión general de las cuatro mujeres en la mesa.

—¿Natsu-san?

—Natsu, Juvia ha dicho que primero hablará con Gray —Razonó Erza.

¡Bien, Erza! Le estaba tratando de sumar puntos antes de que el chico del cabello rosado decidiera salirse con la suya.

—¡Pero Gray le dirá que _no_!

_Ouch_. Y volteando finalmente el rostro, tres mujeres hicieron cara de decepción mientras la de Juvia parecía transformarse de timidez a la tristeza. Casi como si le hubieran roto el corazón.

Y en la cabeza de Gray únicamente quedó una imagen en ese momento, la de Juvia siendo tomada del brazo por el _dragon slayer_, que con una corta despedida comenzó a llevarse a la maga de cabellos azules por entre el resto de los compañeros, antes las miradas incrédulas de las otras tres mujeres.

Sólo eso le faltaba, que _Salamander_ quisiera robarle a la chica.

—Alto ahí, _flamitas_, —Y Gray se hizo presente ante Natsu, que ya llevaba a rastras a una maga de agua más confundida que nunca ante la llamada de su amor platónico y luego el aludido se giraba para ver a su nakama, totalmente indignado—, Juvia ya tiene compañero de misión. Y ese soy yo.

—¡Gray-sama!

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, _stripper_? —Natsu soltó a su nakama de cabellos azulados y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras la entregaba a los brazos de Gray, que observó con recelo al muchacho de cabellos rosados—. Ala. Traigan _honor y gloria_ a Fairy Tail.

Y no perdió de vista a Gray mientras llevaba a Juvia derritiéndose enamorada junto a él. Y nadie (entendiéndose a Lucy, Mirajane y Erza) perdió el detalle de la mano masculina sobre la cintura de Juvia, mientras la llevaba lejos de Natsu, en una misión.

—¿Honor y gloria, eh? —Se burló Lucy mientras estiraba los brazos, intercambiando miradas sospechosas con Mira y Erza.

—¿Qué tal lo hice? —Natsu fue ignorado en su egolatría por ser tan _buen actor_, por el cotilleo femenino que parloteaba sospechosamente, haciendo que el _dragon slayer_ de pronto sintiera miedo ante la forma tan metódica en que las féminas hablaron, ignorando su pregunta, cotilleando entre ellas.

—¿Lo vieron? ¡Gray estaba _celoso_!

—Más vale que Gray traiga honor y gloria a Fairy Tail. Justo como ha dicho Natsu. —Replicó Erza, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con consentimiento.

—Seguro que Gray se porta a la altura. Hacen una linda pareja. —Concedió Mirajane en un estado de ensoñación emocionada; mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, sin dejar de sentirse tan ansiosa como Erza, con quien segundos después juntó las manos y lanzaron chillidos emocionados y femeninos.

Lucy parecía más confundida por las expresiones hechas y las connotaciones de aquello, pero habló igualmente entre cotilleos, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas—. Ustedes... ¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo?

Mira y Erza voltearon a ver a la maga de espíritus estelares, con los ojos brillando como joyas, sin borrar la sonrisa boba de los labios y haciendo que a Lucy, Natsu, Wendy y los dos exceed que les acompañaban en la mesa, sintieran un escalofrío recorrerles la médula espinal—. Cuidado a todos, porque las cupidos de Fairy Tail han comenzado sus operaciones.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**PS.** Bueno, y con este pequeño Oneshot/viñeta/como gusten llamarle, me considero debutando en el fandom de Fairy Tail. Aunque es peculiar que no haya debutado con mi OTP de la serie, NaLu, Gruvia es una de las parejas de mi lista de parejas de la serie: el amor no correspondido de Juvia y la personalidad pseudo tsundere de Gray es tan atrayente, que no pude resistirme :B

Me gustó, me gustó mucho el resultado, pero quisiera que me comentaran: ¿Qué les parece? ¿La narración, la redacción, la ortografía, la personalidad de los personajes? Quizás escriba un poquito más al respecto de este oneshot, pero aún no sé si me siento animada a hacerlo XD en fin, ya se verá, porque tengo muchos más proyectos para Fairy Tail en puerta :3

BTW, por si les interesa, el título (y quizás un poco del fanfic) está inspirado en la canción homónima de _X-Japan_.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco su atención ;D y espero leerlos pronto :) aún si es en otro fanfic.

_**Onmi.**_


	2. Don't you leave me alone

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

* * *

**Silent Jealousy**

**Por Onmyuji**

* * *

_**Don't you leave me alone.**_

* * *

Amigos. Eso es lo que eran, amigos.

No obstante, Juvia quería ser algo más. Pero no había caso, tendría que esperar. ¿Esperar a qué? A que su corazón diera un cambio y la notara. No como una amiga, como otra cosa.

Eso era difícil de entender para Juvia, pero su corazón lo justificaba, le daba siempre la razón. Porque Gray-sama no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, por ser ella la intrusa que se instaló en su vida sin ser invitada. Por esa razón ella se contentaría con estar cerca de él tanto como pudiera.

—No te vayas. — _«Y no la dejes aquí sola»_, completó él, en su mente. Juvia le observaba con los ojos entre cerrados y una mirada fuerte mientras lo sostenía del brazo desnudo, incapaz de dudar ante lo que su corazón le pedía y le rogaba.

—No me iré. — _«¿__Y de dónde mierda venía eso?»_, se volvió a cuestionar él tras un largo suspiro. No tenía idea, pero luego de arrastrarla ahí sin ser él el invitado; de rechazarla todo el viaje y toda la misión; esta ocasión se sintió incapaz de apartarla, de marcharse con el trabajo a medio completar, decidido a terminarlo por sí solo.

Porque hasta él, Gray Fullbuster, tenía que admitir que la maga del agua que tanta devoción le dedicaba, comenzaba a provocar un cambio a su corazón.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**PS.** Bueno, y he aquí el fin. Sé que no tiene mucho qué ver con el oneshot original, donde Gray se muestra todo celoso y demás, pero me pareció una especie de 'epílogo' apropiado para este oneshot. Y como dije que me quedé con ganas de escribir más... XD

Este es cortito, pero lo encontré muy simbólico y significativo. Siguiendo con la temática, el título de este capítulo (y final del capítulo) es parte del estribillo de Silent jealousy de _X-Japan_ :3

Pronto nos veremos con otro fanfic, posiblemente otro Gruvia :3 Rain drops es su nombre, pero aún no sé xD aún quiero publicar algo de NaLu, pero creo que primero agotaré algunas de mis ideas Gruvia. No sé, ya veremos.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! **SoulPolaris, NicoleChan14, Lumiiere, fourtris. malec46, Inu'Karuta, ela. miqui, Hikari Takaishi Y, Karlina247 y MederiaSS**; ¡Miles de gracias por sus reviews! Espero que, si se dan la vuelta por esta pequeña continuación, les agrade, como una especie de regalito extra :3

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**_Onmi._**


End file.
